Secret is Mine
by GreenSwitch
Summary: Sonic gone for three months. A new ghostly presence in Secret Mine. Something to do with Eggman and King Boo. (Please no flames!) (This story is short, sorry) (Could be seen as Sonadow vs Luionic) (Sorry for this mess) (don't like, don't read) (k plus just in case)
1. A

Shadow looked out the window to see the snow quickly fall down, the fire in the room starting to dance with the blowing storm. Flutters of wind hit the door now and again, ice starting to form near the door. Shadow got up from the chair and went to the door. He didn't know why, but something was bothering him. Well, three things. Why the hell he went up to Ice Mine Peaks in the first place, why the hell there was a mine in the mountains with cameras around it, and the fact that Sonic disappeared three months ago. He blinked before opening the door. A blue ghost seemed to past him as the door got closed and Shadow ran off.

-()-

The blue creature was staring at him. It wasn't moving, nor did it look at the ghosts. The human glanced at him every now and again, but overall ignored him as well. Many minutes passed before the green human left, along with the ghosts.

 _Why the hell is there a mine of all things here? Also that human. Ugh, why..._

The blue creature put its head back into the snow, icy tears threatening to fall. A pain went through him, unbearable. He squeaked in pain. A blue ghost pasted him, reminding the creature of one of his friends.

Shadow.

The thought stayed only for some seconds before the pain came again. This time, he cried out. The human somehow didn't hear it.

-()-

Shadow's ears flicked, hearing a bird call like noise. He ignored it, but sound heard a whimper follow after it. Shadow sighed before going the way the noise came from.

He soon round himself facing a thin hedgehog, like it hadn't eaten in a while. "You ok?" Shadow asked. Only a whimper in a reply. He went down to the hedgehog's level quickly realizing whose face it was. "Sonic?"

"..." The hedgehog looked up at Shadow, confusion and pain in his eyes.

"Sonic?" Shadow repeated, picking up Sonic's thin body. He whimpered, becoming even more confused.

"G-Get a-away..." Sonic whimpered, trying to move out of the way. Shadow flinched before quickly moving a hand to get the snow out of Sonic's quills.

Oh, how he wished that hadn't found him like this.

"Why are you in Secret Mines?" a new voice asked. Shadow turned around.

Thunder cracked in the background...

 **(Sorry, not sorry. Until next chapter, Darker out!)**


	2. Battle's

**(Next chapter... again, short. Sometimes, I don't know what's in me. Also thanks to anyone who favorited/followed/reviewed on this story. Makes me happy and want to work more on this story. Plus I should be in bed at the time I'm typing this. I does not care. STORY. Sorry for caps.)**

"You sure this is a good idea?" the large white ghost with a crown asked, looking at the red and black clothed human in the room with him.

"What did I tell you, King Boo? I'm sure he's dead by now," the human replied.

"Oh, why's that, Eggy? Make the people think he's dead but he's alive someplace in your space base?" King Boo taunted.

"One, it is Doctor Eggman. Two, where in Chaos' name did you get that from?" Eggman asked.

"Don't worry, us ghost know a lot when it comes to Mario learning more about what happened in your homeworld," King Boo laughed.

"Anyways, now that the one pest is gone, time for the next. Er... Louis was it?" Eggman replied.

"Wow, and I thought Beep-0 could get it wrong enough," King Boo groaned. "No. His name is Luigi. Remember it."

"Get to the point," Eggman replied.

"He can use the way more rare Thunderhand and somehow is stronger than ghosts. Ask about 150 Greenies, they'll agree," King Boo replied.

" _I've captured more than the maximum amount?!_ " a near boo mocked.

"Shut up," King Boo snapped.

"Secret Mines, you said?" Eggman asked.

"Yes. The ice mountain known as Ice Mine Peaks. Or was it Gem Mine Peaks? Whatever, you get the idea," King Boo answered.

"Right. As long as none of those others interfere, I believe a Chaos Emerald will help us win," Eggman replied.

"How many do you have in the first place?"

"Three. Why you ask?"

"Well, I'll need to break the Dark Moon again, and E Gadd did something with the gem I first used. No clue what happened to that gem."

"I get what you mean. Use a Chaos Emerald to break that Dark Moon again. There should be a purple Chaos Emerald near that picture maker thing."

 _Crack... screeeeeeeeeeeccccccccccccchh_...

"Well well well, isn't it wonderful."

"It's time, isn't it?"

"Why yes, yes it is."

-()-

Sonic's head tilted in confusion as Luigi and Shadow faced each other.

"Ready?" Luigi asked, sparks of blue light forming in his hand.

"Wynuat then?" Shadow answered, Chaos Energy radiating off his hands.

 **(Something is wrong with me. He's your chapter, until next time. After helping with the plot of IcyPinkFlower's Emerald Eyes, I really should be in bed. Also, not telling you the plot of that story. Ruin the surprise. -smiled evilally/happily- Until next time, lights on!)**


	3. Forgotten

He closed his eyes. _Mistakes..._

It wasn't like he didn't want to see the battle between his two friends in the first place. No.

.

.

.

He lost hope all together.


End file.
